Three dimensional (3D) video systems are designed to duplicate real-world experience by providing each eye a unique version of the video. By displaying a separate image for each eye, a 3D image is created. Objects in a 3D video may appear to be in front of or behind the screen. To view 3D video, the display technology and the corresponding 3D glasses insure that the left eye sees only the video meant for the left eye, and so on for the right eye. There are a number of different technologies that are designed to accomplish this, and each technology has its own benefits, drawbacks and costs. As 3D video gains increasing popularity, more tools are becoming available for converting existing two-dimensional (2D) video into 3D videos. One perceived shortcoming, however, is that users are limited to viewing the newly-created 3D video on their own display. Another perceived shortcoming is the degree of time and complexity involved in performing the conversion process using available tools.